A Drabble For Two Kids
by eillen-desu
Summary: A ficlet for the two blue haired siblings, Hakuei Ren and Hakuryuu Ren... The two of them had the time to talk with each other and one trying to understand the the other one whom maybe in need of help.


**Author's Note: A small story for the two, fan arts made me write for them and thank you for "feathered_fan._ tumblr_.com"(just disregard the "_"), because of my "stalking"(ufufufu~~) at your blog you introduced me to these beautiful music; The Scientist by Coldplay (music box version) and Love in the Ice (music box version).**

**Oh gawd, those music fits well for my feels. *cries***

**Seriously, this just a very random idea of mine, wish you readers would like it. *bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic/Kingdom of Magic(OH YES SEASON 2!) **

* * *

"I'm not ashamed to have this mole..." Hakuei stopped and deeply breathes in. Slowly opening her eyes and faced her brother, her raven hair dances with the wind.

Her Raven Hair which was similar to her dear brother.

Then eyes have met, two pairs of deep blue eyes looked at each other, pairs of eyes who states mutual love for each other.

"But, sister this mole...", Hakuryuu once tried to protest again. He who despise every single feature he got from their "mother", Gyouken.

"Shhh...", silencing her brother with a comforting voice and a warm hand touching his cheeks, caressing it with her thumb.

"Neh, Ryuu." she started, "You know, this mole, Yuu-nii and Ren-nii have those too."

"Of course, they would have that sis. We all have the same-", the youngest of the siblings paused.

Looking down, "We all have the same detestable mother."

His voice was low and deep as it contradicts the sweet and youthful Hakuryuu Ren, which Hakuei Ren knows well.

Her eyes falter down as she heard that kind of voice from him.

Hakuei's hands left her brother's face and let it fall to her side and look at the clear sky.

Painful enough for her that at a such young age he had this burden, even if she tries her best to lessen and help him carry it, no. It just won't do, it look so hopeless, she look so hopeless that makes her just a side character in his life and all she can do is stay before the line, seems like a meter away yet a kilometer away from her reach.

In the end she just cheers for him.

How weak.

How irresponsible.

How Hopeless.

How Fake of her to say she will do anything just to protect him but look where she is now; beyond a line that separates her and him.

Makes her a Liar.

Trying to be a positive character but it pains in the inside, right straight at the heart.

However, smile.

For now, that's all she can do.

_"but I wish this isn't the only thing I could do..."_

In fact, she really wanted to cry.

Then STOP, she is not allowed to cry.

And that is what she did; she smiled and called out to him with a sweet voice.

"Ryuu, you know what..." and chuckles softly.

"Sis...", sighs Hakuryuu.

"This mole, we are the only ones who have this, right under, slightly to the side of our lips, Hakuyuu-nii, Hakuren-nii, me and you."

"Take out Mother, she's our mom, not part of the Magnificent Haku siblings!", she jokes and such a success that her brother putted a small smile.

Standing up and from their seat at the Imperial Manor's beautiful garden, she danced with a swift turn and faced her brother, giving out a big smile at him.

Hakuryuu, just stared at his sister's action still a smile didn't faded from his face.

"and you know what Ryuu, that's what I'm very proud of!" she chirped adding up her hands swung to its side, it maybe childish for her to do though, actions and words are perfect words to express their selves.

Putting it down and crossing her fingers to each other on her chest.

"That represents that we are siblings, just us and nobody else more.", painting her face with this genuine smile.

Genuine to many, caring to Hakuryuu mostly.

"This mole justifies that we are brothers and sisters, not "her" children…"

Whispering at the wind, "not anymore, I wish..."

"Just us alone, put that on the picture, okay.", continuing her statement.

"Okay, I got it sis." chuckling a bit and stood up to walk to her.

How Magical it is that the winds gave a portrayal of a very serene picture of two kids on their precious days, the music of the chirping birds also the swings of the trees which gives more calm effect to anybody who hears it and just heartily voices of two kids who shares the same blood, hair and facial.

Even if they Should be drowned within the black rukhs demise each one tried to pull out a single white rukh one at a time, slowly yet surely until walking down the goal of "each person deserves happiness".

Strolling at the garden, each other's warmth on the side Hakuei started to speak once again.

"So Hakuryuu, please don't hate yourself."

Hakuryuu stared.

And look, it was said by someone who shares the most facial attributes from the one they hated most.


End file.
